


The Lost Avenger Files

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Series: The Lost Files [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I had a lot of anger, Multi, Not Steve Friendly, One Shot Collection, Random - Freeform, Self-Insert, Some are, Some are not, Team Tony, a good portion of the stories, also a good portion, not team Cap friendly, old works I never finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: A collection of random stories I never finished for a variety of reasons. Made for the Avengers.





	1. Accidentally Villain

 When they got the call, they expected to come to find the newest villain on the block destroying buildings and killing people. Maybe throwing fireballs.

 The didn’t expect her cackling in the middle of the street while giant hamsters ran around, children laughing as they rode said hamsters.

 “…This is the villain?” Tony speaks up first, gesturing to the woman who turned around to blink at them.

 She’s dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that had Captain America’s shield on it. She blinks and lifts the shades she wears to the top of her head to get a better look at them.

 “…Did they actually send the Avengers after me?” she demands of them. “…Because fuck, that’s… wow.” She grins suddenly and turns to pump her fists into the air. “MINIONS! I AM NOW AVENGER WORTHY! THOU MAY BOW IN MY GLORIOUS PRESENCE!” A few hamsters not carrying children actually bowed to the woman and she just grinned.

 “...Why hamsters?” Clint asks, not pointing his bow at the villain but at the hamsters.

 He knows what they do their babies, he ain’t going to let it happen to a human kid.

 “My little cousin asked me to make her a giant hamster to ride for her birthday, and I went: well, shit, let’s make all the hamsters giant!” the villain grins. “I also removed the cannibalistic part, and it’s just for today, don’t worry.” She shrugs. “Thought this was more sanitary then pool full of ice cream.”

 “Less tasty though,” Tony quips. The villain grins and points finger guns at him.

 “Yeah, but she’d want to swim in it, and… like no. Just no.” The villain shrugs. “So… should we be fighting?”

 “If you don’t come quietly, yes,” Steve says firmly. The villain snorts, loudly.

 “Wow, how many shows have you watched man. Law enforcement don’t say that,” she waves at him. “…Least not Canada.”

 “Will you be coming quietly?” Steve asks, pretty sure she will. A woman doing this for her cousin? She’ll get a slap on the wrist and told not to do it again. Maybe community service.

 “…Hmmm… Fuck no!” The woman says, before she vanishes in a bright flash of purple, appearing on top of a building. “Now, kiddies!” she calls down, ignoring the Avengers. “The hamsters will get small again, and should just reappear in their cages, but be nice to them, okay?” Tony suddenly gets in her face and she jerks back. “DUDE!”

“I like your-“ She vanishes again and Tony is frozen in his suit. “…Did she just ditch us?”

 “That’s not all she did.” Clint snorts as he looks at the new paint job on Stark’s suit.

 Purple, white and black with the words, “THE MARVELOUS ACE!” on it.

 Punny.

 He has a feeling he’s found a new favourite villain.

-0-

 Tori never actually meant to become a villain. Being tossed into the MCU had been a shock. She’d been stranded with her computer, a phone and no idea what to do.

 Oh, and powers. Can’t forget those. Powers…

 … Which uh… okay, maybe she isn’t sure what kind? She’s calling it magic, alright? Magic is gooood.

 But anyway, the villain thing.

 So, turns out her computer was still connected to her homeworld, so she ended up discussing things with her parents and family, and hey- why not just go through college, use magic to make things chill. Or be a superhero!

 …Yeah, no. She might want to be a Correctional Officer, but a superhero? Pffft, no.

 So, she goes back to college, but takes something else instead of law because she wants to get home, right? She can do whatever here.

 Then came her putting five guys in traction because they wouldn’t take no for an answer and were trying to drag Tori’s roommate off.

 Tori ended up expelled because the guys had a bank, and she was facing legal charges. She tried to fight it, but money.

 Fuck money.

 So, she got a little angry, drank a little and then… she might have painted the entire city pink?

 To this day, she has no idea how that got her branded a villain. (Okay, maybe it was her pasting all the dirty secrets of everyone on their homes.

 She at least helped put away a rapist and a killer!)

 But anyway, so she became a villain. Her parents were a little upset while her brothers found it hilarious. So did the rest of the family.

 Mostly she stuck to mischief and stuff-more fun and if she gets caught she’ll probably be slapped with community service.

 But now…

 “I am an Avenger level villain!” she proclaims to her brother over Skype. “Fear me!”

 “…How did that happen?” Cale asks her in disbelief, his girlfriend Charlie sitting there with her mouth wide open.

 “Made hamsters all giant and cackled about it. Dunno- SHEILD is way less cool then I thought it was.” Tori pouts. “I painted Iron Man though!” She pumps her fists into the air and Cale laughs at her. Charlie shakes her head and the three chat for a bit longer- Cale suggesting new ideas while Charlie proposes others.

 In the end, Tori decides to go and mess with the Westboro Baptist whatever.

 More fun.

_Would have been next chapter._

 “…She turned their cars into cats?” Tony asks in shock. “And painted their church rainbow? While changing their website to a LGBTQ support group?!”

 That makes up for the paint, really.

 “Yes,” Fury says darkly. On one hand, she’s a villain and what she’s doing is illegal.

  On the other… it’s the Westboro Baptist Group. He honestly doesn’t care.

 “Is there any information on her?” Steve asks. Hill speaks up next, voice cool.

 “Tori Mathews- nonbinary and asks for avoidance of any pronouns at all on Tori’s Facebook page.” Hill reads from the file. “Doesn’t mind she though if need be. Used to be going to SAIT in Calgary for programming, however, was tossed out after Tori placed a group of boys in traction after they tried to force themselves on Tori’s roommate. Due to the boys’ connections, Tori was removed from the program.” A smirk suddenly appears on Hill’s face. “In turn, the entire city was painted pink with everyone’s secrets written on their homes.”

 “…Wow, I like this kid.” Tony says, chuckling.

  “Is Mx. Mathews actually doing any harm?” Bruce asks out of curiosity.

 “Oddly no,” Hill says. “In fact, the few times Mathews has caused any damages, it gets fixed. Even when people are turned into animals, said people are returned to their human forms.”

 “Other then Westboro?” Tony asks.

 “The cars remain cats and they can’t paint their church any colour. And anytime they try to post a new site, it’s changed.” Fury says. “Honestly, the worst crime we could pin Mathews with is vandalism. They honestly haven’t done enough harm to warrant anything else.”

 “Why are we so concerned about the kid then?” Tony asks. “Other than the magic thing.” Fury frowns.

 “That is the reason we’re concerned. Mathews is a loose cannon who needs to be monitored. Their antics cause chaos, even if they don’t cause major damage.”


	2. Don't Mess with the Minions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically I was deep in my Civil War Team Iron Man stat and wrote this.

  Most people assume that anyone who works with Tony Stark hate him. He’s rude, egotistical, a narcissist and a drunk after all.

 However, the truth is everyone loves him at SI. He gives great wages, likes hanging out at the daycare, enjoys talking science with the nerds. He totally let Tim work for him- even if he was Bruce Wayne’s kid. He helped Emily when she was struggling to be approved for adoption after the social worker tried to backmail her. He always gives bonuses, always has an ear to listen.

 So, they might be a bit protective of their boss.

 Just a little.

Or: How Stark Employees ended up screwing over the MCU before it screwed over Tony Stark.

-0-

 The first thing Angela Weber- a member of HR- does anytime she gets a resume for anything is to search it for flags.

 What flags?

 Oh, mostly if they were models or if they mention any sexual activity or if they include photos. That sort of thing.

 The nudes were pretty awesome though.

 Way to many people thought Tony Stark read the resumes. Not many understood that really? You left it to them. And even then, you had to run the gauntlet.

 “We’ve got a problem.” Announced Andy Jones suddenly. Angela turned to look at him, as did Conner Kent- the really buff guy in the office everyone knew had superpowers but were to nice to say he sucked at hiding them- who was across the room.

 (Angela totally saw him designing a suit earlier. She slipped the info to Mr. Stark. He hadn’t responded yet.)

 “Yeah?”

 “Someone tried to hack us, push through a resume.” Angela shoved herself in her wheelie chair to the computer, shoving Andy out of the way. She started clicking at his computer without another word, ignoring his grumbles.

 “Natalie Rushman- Conner!” she shouted. Conner- to his credit- didn’t pretend he hadn’t heard and was beginning to hack, calling in some help from the tech guy below. Wally West. (Who also had superpowers, though was more aware everyone knew. You can’t hide superspeed well.)

 Angela read through the resume, opening a Stark Doc page so the others in the department could write what they saw.

 Mention model? Flag. Pictures? Flag.

  _Knows Latin? Weird, but potential Flag.- DP_ popped up.

_I went to the same law school, same years. Never met her-JW_

_Redhead! To many pictures high light it. -WW_

 Angela frowned, studying the resume, then opened a messanger window, ignoring Andy who wanted back to his computer.

  _Let her through, we’ll go through her bags while she’s with Stark and Potts. Tag team her!-AW_

_Got it.-DP_

_I think I found the agency. It’s called SHEILD. I’ll need Jarvis for the rest. -CK (AND WW)_

_I will assist.-J_

Angela smirked and leaned back lazily, going back to her own computer.

 “Finally.” Andy muttered. Angela ignored him.

 Angela had been going through a tough time when she was hired onto Stark Industries. Single mom, broke, without any prior experience, and she was hired right on. Given loads of cash to help. She managed to beat the lawsuit her ex-best friend, Bella Cullen, had tried to issue. Apparently her husband was sterile and they thought that Angela’s daughter Melody would be the perfect child.

 All because Tony lent her a lawyer.

 They all had stories like that. Andy- stuck in an abusive relationship with his wife but unable to leave because of kids. Tony swept in and saved him.

 Conner, struggling to be recognized as a person, given his origins. Tony waltzed on in to help with that to. (Conner’s ‘uncle’ Clark had been very thankful. Until Tony said something about glasses being awful secret identity protectors, causing a mass giggle to break out.)

 Tony had saved them.

 So they would help him.

-0-

 When Rushman came, she stupidly did leave her bag where tech and security could pounce, and pounce they did, finding flash drives, possible bugs and other interesting things.

 Meanwhile, Tony Stark looked at the resume on the tablet and froze.

_Flag, flag. Wow, this is a really bad fake resume.-AW_

_Wow, there is no way she could to do all of this.-AJ_

_Okay, can we like mock who made this? Jarvis, send like all our remarks to SHEILD. -LP (And S)_

_Ooooh. I just found out HS helped build SHEILD, and we have contracts with them. -JW_

_Oh much we talking?-AW_

_Oh, enough to cut the budget by two thirds, probably only have to honor a fourth of the contracts.-JW_

_It appears they knew this was a risk, but believe Sir would not know or that they could goad him into not forcing a lawsuit.-J_

_HA! Fuck that.-AW_

_Agreed.-JW_

 Tony raised an eyebrow.

 “Oh a model, Pepper, come look.” She scowled at him but noticed the comments and then hid her grin as Rushamn- or whoever she was- flipped Happy.

 Yeah. Bad spy.

_Got it. Police on their way up. Grabbed all bug and flash drives.-DP_

_Also called a reporter. Make it nice and public. Oh! Jennifer- go out and make sure the reporter gets the scoop.-AW_

_Not Everhart- JW_

_Nah. Called in Conner’s ‘uncle’.-AW_

_Fuck sakes, really?-CK_

Tony chuckled darkly, and looked up at Rushman who looked back, looking a bit confused. Then the door opened an a tall brunette in a security uniform, followed by a buff man in an illfitting suit as well as three police officers entered. Behind them followed a slimmer brunette.

 Another glance at the tablet made him grin wide.

 “Officers, please arrest Agent Natasha Romanoff here for attempted industrial espinoge as well as fraud.” Romanoff went pale as the officers moved forward. “Oh, and Agent? I wish for you to remind SHEILD that my father helped build that agency- and I still help fund it.” He smirked at Romanoff as she was led out, looking utterly confused.

-0-

 When Nick Fury received the email, he opened it after running it through several different programs to make sure there were no viruses.

 What he found was… probably the worst news in the world.

 It was the resume they had hand crafted for Romanoff to get into Stark Industries. And it was full of corrections.

_Okay, even if we didn’t figure she was a spy, we’d never hire her.-AW_

_Not for assistant anyway. Sure, the law degrees would be awesome, and no discrimination against anyone who used to model (Conner).-AK_

_But the pictures? Yeah, no.-CK_

_Even without the pictures, this thing is so full of contradictions, I’m surprised she would know which was way up.-TD_

_Hey, how is the lawsuit coming?-AW_

_Good. Mr. Stark says he won’t cut the fund by the full two thirds he can, but SHEILD is getting their budget halfed and only a fourth of the contracts will be filled- if they give him back everything his father had that they took.-JW_

_Nice.-CK_

 Covering his face, Fury sat down behind his desk. It had been an almost perfect plan. Get on Stark’s good side by helping him live, get an in on that program of his. Get some new tech ideas, maybe steal some Iron Man suit designs.

 Goad Stark into funding the Avengers Initative when the time came, keep them out of the red.

 But it hadn’t happened.

 And now… they were going to lose to much, all thanks to Stark refusing to back down.

 Well, Fury hated to admit it, but…

 He had to admire Stark for realizing it. Or for his employees learning. Maybe he underestimated the man…

 Looking at the email, covered in notes, observations (even one detailing how Romanoff hadn’t even tried to hide, dammit!) Fury shook his head.

 He’d figure something out.

 

 

Chapter 2: Wait, no- you don’t get to live here.

 Timothy Drake-Wayne (soon to be Kent) sighed as he looked through the files Tony Stark had sent him, Jennifer Walters sitting beside him, looking bored.

 “Why did he agree to fund the Avengers?” Tim asked Jen, who shrugged.

 “He felt like he maybe should give them good weapons to fight with. I mean, protecting the Earth, right?” she typed up something, looking a little amused. “I get to see my cousin though, so I’m happy.”


	3. Blog Changing the World-Not Steve Friendly

 You know… magically ending up in another world is fucking weird. Somehow ending up as a fucking government official? Fucking weirder.

 I was a normal college kid, just going to school, working out, complaining about work, when I got ripped through time and space and ended up in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. I lived on the streets for a few months before I decided ‘fuck it’ and going to SHIELD to explain. Didn’t tell them I knew the future, but that I was from another world where it was all comics.

 I was stuck there for six months before they just gave me an identity and I moved on with my life. I didn’t get to go back to Canada, and they outright refused to let me try to become a Correctional Officer but I went back to school. It was fine, I was sad and tired, but alive.

 And then the fucking ‘dump’ happened. SHIELD files everywhere and there I was, trying not to panic.

 Luckily though, I got an email a few days after.

  _Mx Tori Mathews_

_I have taken the liberty of removing all traces of yourself from the internet other then what you in fact put out there. Mr. Tony Stark is offering to have you transferred to a College in Canada and be allowed to become a Correctional Officer there. If you wish to stay, he offers an internship with legal here._

_JARVIS_

 I broke down into happy tears and took the fucking offer. I sent emails to JARVIS thanking him and sent emails to Tony Stark, thanking him. I actually told him ‘Need a security guard and I’m there. Need a jail guard, call me and I’ll be there.’

 I continued with my life and then… Ultron happened.

 Fucking Ultron.

 “STARK IS A MENACE!”

 “STARK POWER MAD!”

 “STARK GOES TO FAR!”

 The headlines screamed and I just… I snapped.

 I was not going to let them do that. Not to the man who saved my life.

 So I did what any other educated person would do. I did my research.

 Then I did was a millennial would do.

 I took it to the internet.

-0-

** August 20th, 2015 **

**Posted by: Biowareboigoil**

  _Thanks to leaked footage of the original battle in the HYDRA compound we see Wanda Maximoff- AKA Scarlet Witch- doing something to Tony Stark- AKA Ironman. Miss Maximoff has been said to have powers affecting the mind, and stated she used these powers to mess with the team’s minds._

_Seeing this- and seeing that there is evidence of her working WITH Ultron- we can draw the conclusion that she in fact used her powers to make Mr. Stark see something that caused him to want to create Ultron. Ultron was stated to want to protect Earth- by killing Humanity. Therefore we should assume that Mr. Stark created Ultron in the hope of protecting Earth._

_Given his track record with other similar devices- such as JARVIS or his robots and the new Avenger Vision- in which none of gone evil, the assumption that Miss Maximoff was the individual who is actually responsible for the creation of Ultron grows. After all, Ultron is the anomaly among Dr. Stark’s track record. Miss Maximoff is the only difference there that we can see._

_Looking into it further- evidence suggests that Bruce Banner- AKA Hulk- destroyed Johannesburg while looking like he had “Red lights flickering in his eyes,” (Chris Evans, CNN, July 19 th, 2015). Miss Maximoff’s powers are red._

_Why is Miss Maximoff allowed onto the Avengers if she was first part of HYDRA, followed by possibly being responsible for Ultron and possibly being the reason for Dr. Banner destroying Johannesburg? Why is the Avenger Team allowing Mr. Stark to be treated like this?_

_Why is Dr. Banner missing? Did he refuse to work with the woman who caused him to go berserk?_

_What is with the Avengers?_

 It went viral over night and soon people were hounding Steve Rogers for information. They refused to give up, snarling demands. He looked under pressure and confused, while people demanded that Wanda Maximoff be removed from the team until the people felt safe.

 She wasn’t. People got angrier, and some… they turned to me to ask me things.

 I hesitated but responded. Mostly I used actually evidence, citing sources and providing information, keeping people informed of everything.

And then… I wrote this:

** September 3rd, 2015 **

**Posted by: BiowareBoiGoil**

  _I think Mr. Stark- sorry, Dr. Stark (I also apologise for calling him Mr. in my previous words.)- was the best leader of the Avengers. Ever since he has left his post as leader there has been a 60% increase in property damage, a 15% increase in casualties and injuries, and a decrease in team cohesiveness. ( “Avengers Progress so far…”, Mark Ruffalo, CNN News, August 20 th, 2015)_

**DeafMarksman**

_Wait, what? You think Stark was the Avengers leader?_

**TradingCapCards**

_Captain America has always been the leader of the Avengers._

**Posted by: BiowareBoiGoil**

_Many seem to be stating that Steve Roger- AKA Captain America- has always been the leader of the Avengers._

_I ask this: How? He has never provided press conferences until Dr. Stark left the Avengers, he has never take public responsibility for the Avengers actions- yet Dr. Stark has in fact done so. (“AVENGERS BATTLE KILL 20, IRONMAN RESPONDS”, Robert Downey, Global News, March 7 th, 2014.) Mr. Rogers has as well never provided for the Avengers, but currently all their weapons and tech is StarkTech and their compound is an old Stark Industries warehouse. (The Avengers Weapons and Tech, Dr. Scarlet Johnanson, July 6th, 2015.) These are not the actions of a leader- if he was giving orders, I wonder how much anyone actually listened to them._

**CaptainAmerican’sWife**

_Why do you only refer to Captain America as Mr. Rogers? You try to be respectful and use actual titles- why not for him?_

**Posted By: BiowareBoiGoil**

_All files- personal and mission- from WWII were declassified. I looked them up. [link] I apologize for no proper citation but I’ve never been taught how to cite such things and most information I find is confusing._

_Private Steve Rogers joined the military and remained Private Steve Rogers. The title ‘Captain America’ was only ever meant as a political stunt. In fact, Private Rogers- as you said I should use proper titles- never went to Officer training, and after I poked around in the SHEILD dump, I find no evidence of him going in today’s age- nor getting any proper education to deal with today._

_I refuse to refer to him as Captain because of this._

 

 -0-

** September 15th, 2015 **

**Posted by: Biowareboigoil**

  _I recently discovered that Stark Industries policy is stated to “allow videos of current proceedings, Avenger activities and other events as long as it does not compromise the integrity of SI nor does it allow for business secrets to be published online.” [link]_

_So I suppose it comes as no surprise what I was doing the last few days. And I am here to say that I am disgusted and horrified by what I have found. Several videos have shown the Avengers decrying Dr. Tony Stark- AKA Iron Man- as a ‘selfish narcissist.’ I have watched as Miss Maximoff- AKA Scarlet Witch- claimed he killed her parents because the bomb dropped on her home was made by SI. I have watched as Prince Thor Odinson held Dr. Stark up by his **neck.** I have watched as Dr. Stark showed clear signs of a panic attack only to be belittled and ignored by the Avengers._

_I am disgusted with the so-called ‘heroes’ we have._

**BabyAvacado**

_Wait, seriously? They actually did that? What the hell!?_

**Supawpowa**

_Wait, what? How is that all bad. I mean, I get why the Thor thing is bad, and the panic thing, but the others? How are they bad- I mean, Stark looks like a dick on TV and stuff, and his bomb did kill her parents?_

**CAPTAINAMERICAFUCKYEAH**

_WTF? Yur a bitch. Stark is a fuking dick! Deserves it all!_

**Posted by: Biowareboigoil**

_I pose a question for all who support the idea that Dr. Stark is in any way responsible for the deaths of Miss Maximoff’s parents._

_If a woman loses her family in a car crash caused by a drunk driver with a stolen car is the manfucator of the car that crashed into them to blame?_

_Or if a man is shot by another man with a stolen gun, is it the man who originally owned the gun’s fault?_

_No, it is not. If we can remember- thanks to the SHEILD dump, the information on Mr. Obadiah Stane was released, revealing he had been committing black market deals. It also had a very long transaction history._

_Including to several terrorist groups in Sokovia._

_I also ask why everyone thinks Dr. Stark is narcissistic when he does not in fact exhibit ANY traits of this. Yes, I will admit he does show off, but not enough to be diagnosed this!_

_In fact, I wonder at the qualification of Miss Natasha Romanova- AKA Black Widow- to give psychological profiles. I also raise those who believe in her profile- also found after the SHEILD dump this: ‘SI policy states that any potential spies in SI will be closely monitored and watched. If they flirt with Dr. Stark, female employees will be reprimanded and removed from the position.’ (STARK INDUSTRIES INFORMATION, www.siinfo.com, retrieved on September 16 th, 2015.)_

_I know an HR member from SI who told me, once she was given permission, the refer to Miss Romanova as the ‘world’s worst spy’ and had spent hours mocking her resume because it was so obviously fake they had a riot. As such, how can we trust her?_

_A narcissist: a) have a grandiose sense of self-importance, b) is preoccupied with fantasies of unlimited success, power, brilliance, beauty, or ideal love, c)believes that he or she is “special” and unique and can only be understood by, or should associate with, other special or high-status people, d) requires excessive admiration, e) is interpersonally exploitative, i.e., takes advantage of others to achieve his or her own ends f)_ _lacks empathy: is unwilling to recognize or identify with the feelings and needs of others, g) is often envious of others or believes that others are envious of him or her, and h) shows arrogant, haughty behaviours or attitudes._

_Dr. Stark is the leading technical expert in the world, surpassing anyone else. His IQ is the highest in recorded history. He is aware of this, we are all aware of this. But other than mocking people like Hammer (who has been confirmed as a narcissist) he does not lord it above others. He was born into a wealthy and famous family, and thus grew up among the rich and famous._

_Dr. Stark, from the videos I’ve watched, deflects on to another when he is praised for things. (Though he lights up when praised). He has NEVER taken advantage of anyone. He SHUT DOWN THE WEAPONS DIVISION in his own damn company after realizing how easy it was for them to fall into the wrong hands. He has devoted the rest of his life to keeping us safe._

_Yes, we deserve to call out the ‘heroes’ of this world, but we do not get to lie to them._

_I also ask: would a selfish man fly a nuke into a wormhole to save our ungrateful asses? He was the only Avenger there (other than Prince Thor though from what I see, he more throws himself around then fly) who could fly._

_Without Dr. Stark, we would all be dead._

**_Was going to be the next part..._ **

After that?

 It was a fucking shitstorm. People were ripping through files and everyone wanted an opinion. I offered mine and later graduated from college with my Corrections Diploma and an interest in continuing to go on for my Bachelors like I had planned.

 And then I was offered to speak on a talk show with the Avengers.

 I ended up agreeing.  But then?

 I tracked down someone.

 “Hello Zemo,” I said, smirking at the man sitting at the café table in front of me. “I have a proposition for you.” He blinked.

 “Who are you?”

 “Someone who knows your plan? It can go bad.” I smirked wider at his wide eyes. “In fact, you completely miss the real monster behind Ultron, unless you’ve read my article about Miss Maximoff.” He frowned then again, and looked at a tablet in his hands.

 “You are this… biowareboigoil?” I nodded. “And this information… is all correct?”

 “Tony Stark is not the enemy here. I admit- he’s done some pretty bad things. But he always attempts to atone for it.” I leaned forward. “The others? Not so much. So, will you help me ruin them?”

 He took a moment before he smirked.

 “Yes.”

-0-

 “Tori Mathews everybody!” I walked on stage with a smile and a wave, ignoring the looks coming from the Avengers.

 They were all there. Sam Willson, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, James Rhodes (who I was going to have words with), Vision and Wanda Maximoff. All did not look happy to see me.

 It was also a very new thing for them to be on talk shows- something Tony Stark used to handle all the time. It was obvious only Romanoff and Rhodes had any idea what she was doing on camera. Dressed professionally, hair nice. The others? Willson wore his dress blues- showing he was to military and giving me ideas how to trip him up. Rogers wore a nice button up and slacks with a vest. Old fashion.

 Maximoff was dressed like a teenager and Vision? To stiff in his clothing.

 Me myself? I’d done research. The talk show host liked it when women went classic. Dress, heels, make-up. So I wore a nice red dress paired with a white shrug, heels and a light dusting of make-up.

 I also carried notes.

 The others didn’t.

 Fun.

  “How are you Tori?” asked the host- a man named Jim.

 “Pretty good, got accepted into my bachelor's degree, so I’m thrilled.” I smiled. Jim nodded, looking enthused.

 “Excellent, now, the reason we have you all here is so that you all can ask questions about what Tori writes and what you do.” Jim smiled, his eyes glinting. I grin widely.

 “May I start?” I ask.

  “Of course!” the host said, ignoring the motions of Steve Rogers.

“I have a question for Miss Romanoff,” I said. “You wrote the report on Dr. Stark, correct? Stating Ironman recommended, Tony Stark not?”

 “Yes,” the Black Widow replied, her eyes icy.

 “Sargent Wilson, a dying man acts out in strange ways, correct?” I said, suddenly turning to the Falcon who blinked but nodded. “In extreme ways that do not reflect on their personality and abilities?”

 “Yes,” he agreed slowly.

 “According to the files,” I began, flipping through the paper on my lap. “Dr. Stark was being poisoned at the time Miss Romanoff had been assigned to evaluate Dr. Stark. He was dying, and as far as he knew he would be dead in a few months,” I looked up and smirked at the looks on the faces of the Avengers, on the Audience, on Jim’s. “Sargent Wilson, would you tell a dying man you would want to do anything you could if it was your last day, knowing he was dying?”

 “No, that’s just… no. It would encourage reckless behaviour, and-“ he slowed suddenly as my smirk grew wider.

 “Miss Romanoff, you told Dr. Stark if it was your last birthday, you would do whatever you wanted. You were aware he was dying, according to the twenty different reports. So, can you honestly tell me that your evaluation is at all reasonable?”

 “…No, I can’t,” she admitted, looking furious. I just smirked harder as people began whispering.

 “So your bullying and abusive behaviour towards Dr. Stark based on your evaluation is even more horrific.” I casually pointed out, snickering mentally at the looks I was getting.

 “Wait, what, I don’t-“ Steve began but I steamrolled him.

 “Public panic attacks. Did any of you attempt to help him?” They blinked, looking confused. “Did he receive any help after nearly dying in space to save the world? Did you offer him help? I have to remind you- security camera footage is free to see for up to a week in Avengers tower and in your compound.”

 “What?!” Steve said, looking confused. “I never agreed-“

 “Stark Industries policy after Obadiah Stane- thank you for the file dump that revealed everything- tried to kill Dr. Stark, sold weapons to terrorists and committed treason. It’s on the website, in the news… Private Rogers, the Avengers are funded by Stark Industries, didn’t you research it?” I grinned at the heavy blush while the Avengers looked uncomfortable- Rhodey looking furious with Steve.

 Good.

“We trie-“

 “You rolled your eyes after he confessed to seeing something in the Hydra Facility. You rolled your eyes and sighed when he mentioned something in space.” I shook my head at them. “You ignored a man with clear PTSD and mocked him for it.”

 “…Tell me she’s lying.” Sam voiced. Steve looked down. “…Dammit!”

 “As well Miss Romanoff-“ I began, looking at the information Zemo had given me. “Are you aware of the industrial espionage prevention policy at Stark Industries?”

 “No.” she said, sounding tight and angry.

 “According to the policy- which again is free to look up- is that Dr. Stark will flirt with any new hires who will be in close contact with him. If the flirting works, the new hire will be fired instantly. If they tell him off, he will apologize and explain. If something else occurs- the hire will be closely watched.” The next bit of notes I had gotten not from Zemo or my own research. But from Friday, who had somehow figured out what I was doing.

 Good.

 “According to the words of a close friend of Dr. Stark’s- I believe you may know her as Friday-“ the Avengers all twitched- except for Rhodes. “Dr. Stark was aware you were not what you seemed and purposely gave you bad info on things and acted erratically- though given he was dying I don’t see how more erratic he could have been.”

 “No- that…” Romanoff began before her face turned a little inward then went pale. “Oh god.”

 “So- you blew your cover, didn’t get the proper information and in fact ruined your own observations by faulty actions.” I shrugged casually, leaning back. “Miss Romanoff- I wonder why people are so convinced you’re dangerous if this is how it all ends up.” She glared at me, but I just blinked at her.

 She didn’t scare me at all. I went missing- it pointed to her. And she knew it.

 “Going on from that- Colonel Rhodes.” I turned to him. He sat up a little straighter. “You stole that suit from Dr. Stark without a second thought. You betrayed the trust of your friend. I also wish to actually point out as well- it is known Dr. Stark has failsafes in his armour. So… he was planning on letting you have a suit all along. And you stole from him.”

 I didn’t make it a question. It wasn’t one.

 “I…” Rhodes sighed deeply. “I know. I hurt him badly and I can see it. I used to be abl to hand him things but now he flinches when I try. I broke his trust and I don’t know what to do. But I try.”

 I nod at that and flip to a new page.

 “Seems you’re only going after those who dislike Stark,” that sneer came from Maximoff.

 I smirked. I’d planned to get to her later but…

“Miss Maximoff,” I turn right to her. “If a woman loses her family in a car crash caused by a drunk driver with a stolen car is the manfucator of the car that crashed into them to blame?”

 “…No.” Wanda said, looking very confused. She was taken aback by my sudden question.

 “If a man shoots another man with a gun he stole from a store, is the maker of that gun to blame?”

 “No.”

 “If a man murdered another man with a sword he stole, is the person who designed the sword to blame?” I continued. Wanda frowned, looking even more confused.

 “No.”

 “Miss Maximoff, are you aware that Mr. Obadiah Stane, Dr. Tony Stark’s godfather, was illegal selling weapons to terrorists for around oh, a few decades?” I suddenly asked.

 “Yes.” Her confusion only grew.

 “And this is theft, correct?”

 “Where are you going with this?” Wanda asked, looking even more confused. I smirked and leaned forward.

 “The bomb that killed your family was acquired through Mr. Stane. And by your own admission before- it is not Dr. Stark’s fault.” She went red, opened her mouth to talk but I steamrolled over her.

 “Dr. Stark did not fire that weapon. He trusted his godfather much like you trusted HYDRA. In fact, the group who fired that bomb?” I leaned back in my chair, smirking. “Was a terrorist group that was then taken over by HYDRA.”

 “You’re… you’re lying!” Wanda said, standing up.

 “Why would I?” I asked her, raising an eyebrow. “It was in the file dump that Miss Maximoff and Private Rogers caused.” Rogers glared at me a little and I just shrugged. Wanda opened her mouth again but stopped.

 “…The matrons at the orphanage… they were…” she sat down and fell silent. I shrugged and turned to the others, my grin only growing.

 “Come on, she’s just a kid!” Rogers said. I raised an eyebrow.

 “She’s twenty-five, correct?” I asked blandly. He nodded. “I’m twenty-two Private Rogers. She is not a child. Do not infantilise us.” I went through my notes as a show before I spoke again. “Further more Private Rogers-“

 “I’m a Captain.”

 “Did you not read my article or even research any of the information I posted?” I asked, feeling amused. “The name ‘Captain America’ was given to you by the government yes. But as a show name. You were never promoted, you never received officer training. In fact, you have only had what? A decade of combat experience? You are only twenty-seven.” I pretend to pause. “Does this mean, if Miss Maximoff is a child, you are as well?”

 He went redder then ever, looking furious as the others all shifted uneasily. Except for Vision and Rhodes.

 “Look, why are you attacking us?” the Falcon butts in. I turn to him.

 “Are you or are you not a group that is supposed to defend the Earth?” I asked. He nods. “As a citizen of this Earth then, why should I not question you when you have done wrong? How can I trust you to have my best interests at heart if you do not uphold basic decency, have someone competent leader-“ I shot a look at Rogers who somehow went even redder. “-or have any oversight? How am I to feel safe if I am not aware that you can be held accountable for any harm? Any damage?” I smirk once more and deliever my punch line. “Besides, didn’t you do the same thing with the government? With SHEILD? Is it only you who can do this? Or is only abusive superheroes who can do this?”

 “That’s going to far miss.” Rogers said warningly.

 “Private Rogers, are you aware that by your actions, you could be charged with verbal assault, verbal absus and emotional abuse?” I ask him. “Not to mention almost all of you technically commit credit card fraud.”

 “What?” that came from all of them but Wanda who was still quiet. Even the audience and Jim said it.

 “I looked into it through a few stores you frequent.” Or Zemo did anyway. “You use Dr. Stark’s credit card for all of your expenses, even the private ones. I looked into the contract with Stark Industries- also available to see online.” I continue. “In it, it states Dr. Stark will foot the bill for food, weapons, and living expenses. Meaning, he will pay for electricity, beds, and utilities. In none of this does it say you can use his card willy-nilly. Meaning you have been committing fraud. Which by the way- the stores now know. Have fun.” I told them, chuckling under my breath at their looks. “Colonel Rhodes uses his own card for personal expenses as you know, and the Vision is listed as the son of Dr. Stark.”

 “I am?” Vision asked, sounding surprised. Rogers and Maximoff twitched and he turned to them, eyes narrowed. “You knew and never told me?”

 “In abusive relationships, the abuser will keep anyone the victim cares for away from them.” I said.

 “You seem to have no problem with Tony, given your defense of him.” Rogers said, sounding angry. “He created Ultron.” Trying to shift blame most likely or get me to rant about him.  Pity I had a response.

 “And did you read my article?” I asked dryly. “Miss Maximoff messed with his head.”

 “Well if he’s not guilty for killing her family-“ Rogers continues hotly but I interrupt.

 “Private Rogers, how many AI has Dr. Stark created? I believe the first was Dum-E?” I asked him. “Then You, Butterfingers, JARVIS.” My heart hurt thinking about the AI.  He had helped, so much. “Followed by Ultron, Friday and… do you count?” I asked Vision who shrugs in answer.

 “I suppose, though it is arguable that I am JARVIS, merely different.” I nodded.

 “How many have gone rouge?” I asked Rogers.

 “…One.” He admitted. “And it doesn’t matter because-“

 “And what was the difference between all these creations?” I smirk as Rogers goes pale. “Miss Maximoff is the only variable. So… who is it really to blame?”

 A commercial break began and I dashed off to avoid everyone, nervous beyond belief as I pulled out my phone to check if Tony got my email. Looking at his answer, I closed my eyes and let out a breath.

 Okay, time to bring out the big guns.

 I went back on stage as the break drew to a close, ignoring the looks from everyone. The Avengers all looked a little shocked. Rogers looked mad as hell as he glared at me.

 To bad.

 “We’re back!” Jim said, trying to smile. “Now, Tori, got any other questions? You’ve been dominating the talk here.” He ignored the Avengers pointedly.

 Good.

 “I don’t have many more questions Jim. I would ask why on Earth they let Thor attempt to choke Dr. Stark, but I feel like these… people would lie like they do to everyone.” I shrug.

 “What do you mean?” Rhodes asked me directly. I look down at my notes again.

“The file dump had an interesting file about Winter Soilder. I sent it to Dr. Stark, he was shocked someone had encrypted it to be unfindable by his AIs. I also found a video file.” I looked right at Rogers. “Private Rogers, did the Winter Solider, AKA Bucky Barnes, kill Howard and Maria Stark?”

 He choked, eyes wide and horrified while Romanoff froze.

 “…You didn’t tell him?” she asked in a low voice. “You told me you would, you said you-“

 “It wasn’t him!” Rogers snapped in anger. I nodded.

 “Agreed.” I said mildly. They all snapped to me. “But you have known this how long? And refused to tell Dr. Stark? How little do you think of the man that houses you, clothes you, feeds you? Did you think he would murder Sargent Barnes?” The face he made cause Rhodes to stand up and snarl. “Well he isn’t.”

 “What?”

 “After sending him the info and getting permission to use it here, Dr. Stark wishes for me to inform you that while he is pulling the plug on your search, he’s funding a new one with others to find Sargent Barnes and give him therapy.” I pull out my phone to read off the email. “He also wishes to inform you, while watching this, he is in fact cutting off his cards, contemplating a lawsuit and has decided to cut funding in half due to a violation of trust on your side of the contract.”

 “He can’t do that!” Rogers shouted, standing up.

 “He can Private Rogers. He can and will.” I lean back in my chair. “Funny you don’t remember the Amendments- the third in particular. That no civilian- which Dr. Stark is given he was never officially made a member of the Avengers- is to be forced to house any military. He can kick you out and no one would do a single thing.”

 “I certainly wouldn’t!”

 “They deserve it!”

 “Yeah!”

 “JUSTICE FOR STARK!”

 “AVENGERS HAVE TO PAY!”

 The screams from the audience caused the show to be cut short, leaving me to walk away, smirking.

 What fun.

-

 After the talk show, Maximoff removed herself from the Avengers. She asked Vision to bind her powers so she could seek help. I wished her the best.

 Rogers’s leadership of the Avengers was turned over to Rhodes while Rogers was told to go through officer training if he wanted it back.

 While he was still Captain America, most called him Private America after the show.

 Romanoff became a bit of a laughing stock among the intelligence world from what I heard. The spy who got to caught up in her own legend she didn’t even notice when she lost everything.

 Rhodes formally apologized to Stark, who accepted. Willson did as well, and went through some therapy of his own to see where he went wrong.

 I finished school and interned at Stark Inustries under their lawyers. Stark- or Tony as he insisted- came to visit often. I was tempted to take him up on his offer to work for him as I decided to go to law school.

 But then Ross made motions about something called the Sokovia Accords. And people asked me what I thought.

 I had things to do then.


	4. Workers-Not Team Cap Friendly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most people assume that anyone who works with Tony Stark hate him. He’s rude, egotistical, a narcissist and a drunk after all.  
>  However, the employees of Stark Industries have something to say about that…  
> Later this became my 'Replaceable' Story

-

Chapter 1- World’s Worst Spy

 Riley Cousland, age 43, had been working as a security guard for Tony Stark since she left the army at age twenty-five, after several classified missions. A former Grey Warden could have gotten a position anywhere in the military, but Riley enjoyed working security in a relatively easy place.

 It was also nice that Stark overlooked the face her husband was an ex-assassin and spy. (Or not so ex).

 Riley at first hadn’t paid much attention to her boss. She worked mostly nights, given the fact she and Zevran had adopted a child and she wanted to be there for the girl in the daytime. She rarely saw the man.

 Until she did.

 “Umm… Mr. Stark?” she asked her boss, finding him sitting at her desk.

 “Oh! Hey… uh…”

 “Riley Cousland sir.” She said, slipping into parade rest by habit. “Night shift Security sir.” Stark beamed.

 “Oh yeah! You’re the ex-Grey Warden, right? The one with the hot assassin husband?” he waggled his eyebrows at her and she shrugged, feeling amused.

 “Ex-assassin sir. Zevran hasn’t been a Crow in years.” Stark smirked at her. “Why are you here sir?”

 “Enough with the Sir’s Cousland- can I call you Riley or Ri-Ri?- and I’m here for this!” he held up her phone and waved it around, looking annoyed. It was a flip phone, a few years old, with basic text and calls only.

 “Riley is fine si… Mr. Stark. And why are you after my phone?”

 “It’s so old!” he said. “We’ve got so many new phones out there, why do you have this one?”

 “My husband and I are saving for a house Mr. Stark.” Riley shrugged. “With just me and my pension, it’s a slow rate.” Zevran did a few… freelance jobs but not enough for a house.

 “…Other than being an assassin and spy-“

 “Ex.” Riley interjected, feeling amused by it all. It was like dealing with Anders before the mission that traumatized him and caused him to go AWOL.

 “What else does your husband do?” Riley frowned.

 “He… he’s good at talking to people Mr. Stark.” She offered lamely. Zevran didn’t have many skills other then those required of an assassin or spy.

 “Hmmm… he good at convincing people of stuff?” Riley nodded slowly. Stark perked right up. “Well then, I’ll send him an email. We could always use someone in media relations. He can do my interviews!”

 “…It would be censored in seconds.” Riley told Stark who grinned.

 “Even better. Now, I’m getting you a new phone and you will like it.”

 It wasn’t the last time she saw him. Stark- who later became Tony to her- kept popping up. While he had his own lab, he liked working in the one in his main headquarters and often pulled all-nighters. She often saw him when he was stuck on something and running around.

 Zevran as well had developed something of a bond with the man, the two getting along well. He enjoyed his new job in the media department, often bringing their daughter to work when Riley worked as well. Little Hannah loved it all.

 Riley wasn’t sure when she began considering Tony a friend. Maybe it was after he helped her discover evidence that her father’s friend had been the one to murder her parents, sister-in-law and nephew. Maybe it was when the man had used his AI to help them search for a good agency to adopt from her parent’s home country Thedas. Maybe it was when- after Riley had taken off after learning Anders had been found leading a revolution in Kirkwall, one of the most anti-mutant or Inhuman places in the world- he had helped get Anders help.

 Riley wasn’t sure, but she did. Which is why she, Zevran, Hannah, Lyra, One, Two and Marcy all came to see him when he came back from Afghanistan.

 And why they followed him to New York.

 They actually lived in the Tower- in a residential apartment set aside for Stark Employees while they hunted for a brownstone or some kind of place in the city.

 It was there that Riley really got to see how the Avengers treated Tony. And it was there her teeth went on edge.

 -0-

 Natasha sighed as she flipped through channels, not wanting to be at Stark’s Tower but having agreed with Fury it was better to stay there to keep an eye on Stark. Everyone was there, even Stark, trying ‘team bonding’.

 Please. Stark would give them whatever they wanted and act however they wanted to keep them around. She’d written his report after all.

 “And now, city walker with Alice Jones!” a host said on once channel and Steve perked up so Natasha stopped there.

 “Sure, do it for him but not me.” Stark pouted.

 “I like him better,” Natasha replied, putting a little emotion in her voice to make it sound like a joke. Even though it was completely the truth.

 The show had Alice walking around with a camera recording things or listening to people. Most knew about the show and didn’t bother with much. It was somewhat boring.

 _“One day I swear I will punch Rogers in the face.”_ That caught their attention. A tall woman with scars on her face and a shaved head sat next to a smaller woman at a table somewhere.

_“He’s Captain America. Is he really that bad?”_

_“Yes.” The woman scowled. “Every time, I tell him: I’m security, let me handle it. He runs off and ignores me. The last time someone brought a gun to an Avengers press conference, he got someone shot.”_ Steve jerked a little.

 “Hey-“ Barton said, but the small woman spoke what he was probably going to say.

_“How did he get someone shot?”_

_“We saw the gun. We used our talkies and we're going in for the guy when Rogers decides in his ‘wisdom’ or whatever to rush him. Guy pulls out the gun and shoots a civilian. We were going to grab the guy ourselves, we were in plain clothes, but nope!” the tall woman shook her head._

 Cousland. A security guard Natasha had seen once or twice before.

_“Man, that sucks.” The smaller woman said. She rubbed at a streak of red paint on her face. “So, anyone else pissing you off?”_

_“The world’s worst spy of course.” Cousland snorted._

_“Who’s that?”_

_“Romanoff. Or Rushman, whatever alias she’s using.”_

 “Seriously? What does this bitch-“

 “Watch your mouth.” Snapped Stark suddenly. “Riley’s a good friend.” He glared at Clint angrily, causing the marksman to back down.

_“I thought she was the Black Widow?” Red paint asked, sounding confused. “Varric says she’s one of the best he knows of.”_

_“No offence, but your friend Varric isn’t that knowledgeable about anyone outside of Kirkwall.”_

 “That’s Marian Hawke,” Bruce said suddenly. “She’s that mutant who drove that mercenary group out of Kirkwall and later beat whats-her-name…”

 Natasha frowned. Marian Hawke had slipped many hands. SHEILD’s in particular. Many wanted her for her skills but she kept out of reach. How did Cousland know her?”

 “Yeah, Riley said that Hawke was a good sort,” Stark said. “Hawke apparently helped a former comrade of Riley’s out a bit, from when she was in the Wardens.”

 “A Grey Warden?” Clint asked, turning to Stark. Steve frowned.

 “What are the Wardens?”

 “A special ops team. Some say they take inspiration from the Howling Commandos and only do the most impossible missions.”

 “Wrong,” Stark said to Clint. “They were actually around before the Commandos. Riley talks about how pissed some of them are that Capsicle and the Commandos stole their job. They’d originally been tracking Hydra. Anything mystical, supernatural or otherwise, they go after.” He shrugged at their looks. “Riley managed to get a few ex-Wardens here, and she likes talking about the non-classified stuff.”

 “He’s right,” Natasha admitted sourly. SHEILD had even no control over any Wardens. It was all very secretive.

_“Don’t tell him that. Does Zev know more?”_

_“My lovable husband does know more.” Cousland replied. “He may be out of the game-“_

_“Please.” Hawke snorted._

_“He works for Stark Industries now.” Cousland replied. “Anyway- the Black Widow we all talk about? It’s a code name for a line of female assassins and spies. Not just one. So if we go by reputation…”_

_“Yeah, I see where this is going,” Hawke admitted._

 Natasha scowled. She was the best of the Red Room. She had been the best agent they ever had. She’d been the survivor.

_“Anyway, why the worst spy?”_

_“Because she hasn’t figured out we all knew she was a spy when she infiltrated Stark Industries like last year.”_

 Oh, she did. She did reveal herself after all.

_“Wait, knew?”_

_“Yeah. We flagged her as a potential spy as soon as we received copies of her resume.”_

… What.

_“It was over the top, ridiculous and obvious they were trying for a seduction angle. She included underwear pictures!”_

_“…Oh wow. How did you guys keep a straight face?” Hawke asked, looking amused._

_“By screwing with her. Even JARVIS joined in. We convinced her she managed to get in but all she got was junk from us. Looks impressive but isn’t. And JARVIS convinced her and SHEILD that they could hack him. It’s hilarious.” Cousland laughed, loudly. “She didn’t bother researching anything about us from what we could tell.”_

 “She’s lying!” Natasha snarled, standing up and turning to Stark to get him to admit it but…

 He wasn’t smiling. He wasn’t looking like it was a joke.

 He was serious.

 Everyone else was silent in the room, mouths a little dropped.

  _“The best was Tony though. He had her going really good as someone who will sleep with anyone or anything. Rumors say her reports state he’s a narcissistic asshole who doesn’t play nice with others. And he’s egotistical to.” Cousland snorts._

_“Yeah, the man who freely admits he did wrong, who risks his life for redemption, suffers from massive PTSD, and donates how much to charity?” Hawke shook her head._

_“there. Most people say that’s just throwing money around, but that’s the best option. I mean, think about it.” Cousland waved her hands around. “In a disaster, you don’t know what people need. People will donate the worst stuff to charity when really? They need money to actually work. Money is the best option there- ask anyone who works with charity.”_

“They’re right.” Bruce agreed casually. He had originally been sitting next to her but had moved slowly away. Natasha turned to him. “It’s not throwing money around, it’s being logical. People sent winter coats to a southern country because they weren’t thinking. Money is the best option there.

 Natasha didn’t feel good, her heart clenching as she tried to breathe.

 No. No, none of this could be true. It was impossible.

 She hadn’t been wrong, hadn’t been wrong. No, no, no…

_“Not only that, but you could tell she fed into her own myth. She walked like a spy, acted like a spy. Honey, I think we found ourselves a spy!” laughed Cousland. “They still haven’t figured it out I don’t think. The betting is going nuts about it.” Her face turned sad. “I feel bad for Tony though.”_

_“How so?”_

_“He bet she would figure it out after a month of getting to know him. She hasn’t tried. To convinced she was right and missing everything. She came in here with an idea of how Tony was supposed to be and missed everything about him.” She shook her head. “Leliana is gunning for her.”_

_“Is she still in the spy game? I thought she got out…” Hawke said as a waiter came over with their food and drinks._

_“Nah, she got out. The Nightingale has flown the coop.” joked Cousland._

 “The Nightingale?!” Clint yelled, falling off the couch as Natasha’s mind snapped to that name. “As in the best spy in the world? The world’s best spymaster?!”

Tony shrugged as Cousland spoke.

_“She works in Stark Legal now. And she’s pissed at everyone. She convinced Tony to press charges, though they’re gathering evidence of what exactly Romanoff did while working for Stark Industries. And then they’re breaking some contracts with SHEILD. Apparently, they forgot that part of it stated they would never attempt to spy on any Stark ever. Or they forgot Howard Stark actually helped found the agency, and he funded part of it. Budget cuts are coming for SHEILD.” The two women laughed and then Cousland checked her phone, whirling around. “HEY! Private-“_

 Natasha turned off the TV, numb. She turned to look at Stark who only raised an eyebrow.

 “I’d like you to leave the Tower now. You won’t be welcome back.” He told her bluntly.

 She wordlessly obeyed.

 

Note: This one actually is part of the previous one. It might be the only one to follow though, others may be their own universes.

 

 Alexandria Mixx was happy with her job at Stark Industries. Often, she’d joke to Altea that as long as you fell through a portal, you could get a job at SI.

 Tony Stark had discovered the portal Altea opened for them while they ran from the Witch Queen and had offered them some help after an explanation. After it was all over, Altea and Alexandria had decided to go back and forth between worlds so they could get the best of all of it. Stark had helped make a stable portal and had given them jobs at Stark Industries. Altea was part of the media division while Alexandria threw herself into the tech dvision happily.

 Stark had loved talking to them and even enjoyed speaking with the others when they visited, sparring with Reiner or August.  He was amazing to work with and had such fun ideas.

 It didn’t take long before he was Tony to them all. Which was why the Avengers? They set them on edge.

 And after watching Cousland ‘accidentally’ discuss things on TV? Well, Alexandria had ideas.

-0-

 _“You’d think Captain Creep would get a hint.” A brown haired woman told a pink haired woman, the two holding hands._ Steve frowned, wondering if they were dating or not.

 Ever since it all came out about Natasha, he’d begun looking at Tony in a different light. At first, he’d trusted the report, believing in the Agency Peggy had built, but it seemed he had been wrong.

 Fury had been pissed, but couldn’t do a single thing. The woman in charge of legal- a redhead named Leliana who apparently had been the Nightingale- had managed to get him to admit he’d know what he was doing was illegal and against contracts but had thought Tony wouldn’t know. Or he would be to egotistical and want to show he wasn’t what the report said.

 Half the contracts were cut and the budget lowered by a third. Steve felt that Tony went a bit to far there, but felt he could convince the man to change it.

 In fact, he hoped to convince the man of a few things. With new laws allowing homosexuality and the fact Tony was a pretty nice guy, Steve had begun letting himself want a relationship with the man. But for some reason Tony never got his hint.

 Natasha- before she was removed from the tower and even reassigned- had said they probably had sexual tension- so why wasn’t Tony going for it?

  _“Who?” asked the pink haired girl._

_“Rogers.” Was the bland answer. “It’s getting really creepy. He won’t leave Tony alone, it’s gross.”_

_“Say what?”_ Steve’s heart jerked and he stared at the screen in confusion as the others around him shifted slightly.

 Clint was frowning and looking like he was in deep thought while Bruce frowned more so and was giving Steve a look. Thor- who had come back recently and had apologized to Tony for ‘being almost taken in by the spy’- looked confused.

 Tony was blank.

_“No means no. I mean, maybe Rogers is just a stupid but Tony’s made it clear that he is not interested in Rogers. The guy’s asked him on how many dates and Tony refuses each one!” The brunette shook her head. “It’s getting really bad. Like, I actually ran interference for Tony yesterday because Rogers wouldn’t leave him alone!”_

 Steve blinked, finally recognizing the woman who had convinced him Tony was out. She’d been lying? How could she…

  _“I mean, come on. Even if Tony is broken up with Pepper, can you actually see him going with Rogers?” the brunette asked the pink haired girl._

_“Not at all! I thought he was flirting with Banner!” said the girl._

_“… Huh.” Brunette tilted her head._ Steve turned, heart in throat to Tony who raised a single eyebrow.

 “What?”

 “Are you flirting with me?” asked Bruce in an amused tone. The man grinned.

 “Maybe Brucie-Bear! But alas, someone else caught my eyes. You can join though.” Steve felt his heart lighten.

 She was wrong, Tony did like him back. Tony-

_“I can see it, but actually I caught Tony with a certain dark-haired lady.” She waggled her eyebrows on the TV, looking unaware of the camera watching her._

_“Oooh, tell!” Pink said. Brunette smirked._

_“I’ll just say she has a son who Tony enjoys teaching.”_

_“Darn!”_

 “Ah! Man of Iron!” Thor boomed as Steve felt the world drop from beneath his feet. “I am pleased! Who is this woman of which Lady Alexandria and Altea are speaking of?”

 “You know these women?” Bruce asked Thor.

 “Verily. They are very kind women.” Thor nodded. “Alexandria has been teaching me how to use a phone!”

 “And they are right.” Clint suddenly said. “Guess it didn’t occur to me because… well, Captain America- but Steve, if someone says no, it means no. Do not ask again.” He looked at Steve, a deep frown on his face.

 “But… I thought…”

 “What? Because of Natasha?” Clint asked. “You remember she was wrong right? Means she cannot be trusted here.”

 Steve just shook his head, feeling his headache.

 Oh god. What was going on?

 Was he… was he wrong?


	5. Evaluations- Steve Bashing, SHIELD bashing. May be a story later

Moving into Stark Tower was strange. Stark had definitely been kind enough to give them some rooms, and even said there was a gym available.

Then he'd said something about evaluations which confused Steve a bit- or well a lot. Why would they need evaluations? He knew how they fought!!!

Of course Natasha said it was probably because of some legal mumbo-jumbo he had to deal with to fund them which... ugh, why was there so much red tape? He needed to go and let off some steam.

When he got to the gym though, an incredibly muscular woman in a cut off shirt was lifting weights.

"Hey, this is the Avengers gym!" Steve said, frowning at her. She stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's the Stark Industries gym that the employees who live in the tower can use, right J?"

"Correct Mrs. Cousland." Said the robotic voice of Stark's toy. Steve scowled. Stark should have set aside the gym for the Avengers.

"You warming up for the evaluations this afternoon?" The woman asked as she learned back on a bench to do some chest presses. Steve shook himself and shrugged.

"Don't see the point- he knows I'm good."

"Still- better to have some warm up yeah?" The woman asked. "Never know who the person in charge of your evaluations is."

"Stark's in charge." Steve said firmly.

"... Didn't you read the packet you got?" The woman asked. She sounded confused. Steve did remember the packet he'd been given but he'd tossed it into the desk drawer and forgot it. "Mr. Stark is allying with the Mass Effect Foundation to work out a reasonable plan for the Avengers."

"The what?" Steve asked in confusion.

"... the Mass Effect Foundation? The world's first defence against aliens? The organization the sued SHEILD so hard they went back to chasing terrorists because SHEILD illgellay used the Avengers to fight off an invading force? It was all over the news? People were shocked that aliens have been trying to invade since the forties?"

"Why sue SHEILD? They had the intel-" Steve began, focusing on the part that made sense to him. Aliens had been invading since the forties? And this Foundation had been defending Earth? Steve ignored the pit in his stomach of angry jealousy. He wasn't jealous... concerned! Yes, concerned they so hastily attacked SHEILD.

"Because it wa sillegal and SHEILD is mandated to pass the information along? And SHEILD's excused of having the Avengers didn't go over well given the various task forces that the Foundation employs." The woman finished her chest presses and sat up. She fixed Steve with a look. "How much reintegration have you gone through?"

"I have a list and was cleared." Steve responded. The woman hummed and then stood up. Steve dimly realized she was an inch taller then him.

"I see..." she left without another word and Steve angrily worked his aggression out on a few punching bags.

What was that about?

-0-

Later that day he saw the woman again, this time in a buisness suit. She was waiting for them along with a group of others and the media.

"Welcome Avengers," began an older woman who was bent over her cane. "I'm Director Jane Shepard, and I was the one to defeat the Reapers back in 1942." Steve tried not to let his shock show. He'd looked into the Foundation after working out and had discovered the Reapers- a highly advanced race of machines- had threatened the entire galaxy and had been chasing after the remains of a large group of aliens they had discovered- though some stuff mentioned the Reapers only focused on a select group and were arrogant to believe no one could advance without their tech they left behind which was untrue but the aliens had let them believe it to protect the others. Crashing down on Earth, they met up with a group of humans who helped them fight off various creatures and then took to the stars. Shepard was one and she was noted to have a bad heart and lungs- leading to Steve believing her dead.

But she wasn't.

She had beat the Reapers with a bad heart and lungs and had lived.

Steve ignored the sour taste in his mouth.

"Your evaluations will be done by a set of professionals we have either had or still have in our ranks before- or who worked as consultants before. All are the best in their field." Shepard continued. She motioned to a young brunette woman. "This is Sara Ryder- ex-Air Force, current Ambassador of Earth to the Angaran race and jet pack flyer as well as mechanic. Her twin Scott is an engineer who decided to let his more athletic twin take the lead. As well he is busy off planet helping fight the Kett- a new alien race we haven't released much information on due to issues with helping the Angara." Ryder stepped forward.

"I was being considered to be a colonel when my twin and I suffered an accident that nearly killed us, our father chose to take his own life so that he could donate his organs to us and so his AI- SAM- could integrate into our minds." Ryder turned around to reveal a metal panel on the back of her head. "This AI was meant to work with the military to create super shoulders but the level of integration was deemed to much, given that removal will kill any user. My brother and I as such are the only users of said AI." She turned back to them and continued her speech. "SAM enhances my reflexes and strength to above human proportions- though I am not as strong or fast as a true super soilder. Given I am a flyer and use guns and tech, I will be evaluation Sam Wilson, taking into consideration my enhancements before I do so." She nodded to Sam who slowly nodded back, eyes wide.

"Is having an AI in your head safe?" Clint asked then, sounding confused and wary. Ryder gave him a soft smile.

"SAM was coded to protect me and help me. It's perfectly safe- I trusted him enough to stop my heart and resesitate me when I was trapped on a Kett ship." Ryder said. Before Steve or his team could respond Shepard spoke up next.

"Mr. Barton- did you actually refuse our debrainwashing experts help?" Clint jerked back.

"What?"

"The Thedosian nations have magic," said a blonde man who looked a bit scraggly. "About twenty years ago hey would brainwash all with magic to serve the needs of the people by any means necessary. I have magic but managed to fight through the brainwashing and run away, later on fully breaking myself of it and getting rid of any lingering traces. We offered it to SHEILD but they turned us down saying you didn't want help."

"... if there's lingering traces I want help!!" Clint said, sounding angry. The man nodded.  
  
"My name is Anders and I will be helping you. Your evaluation will be postponed so you are in top shape." The man said calmly. "Do you have family? Being around them will help and stop you from making choices you shouldn't." A sardonic smile popped up on Ander's face. "There's a reason I'm here to evaluate the Hulk after all." Steve shuddered at that vauge wording while Clint swallowed.

"Yeah... this will help me get better?" Anders nodded. "Okay." Clint nodded his head.

"If you want, we have some others who were broken of the brainwashing who would be willing to talk? As well, there are some who developed tricks to fight off mind control magic." Anders told Clint, motioning to a group who were in the background. "As well- the Reapers could also control minds- based on their creators own abilities. There is plenty of data to help."

Clint separated from them and Steve watched him go with a heavy heart. He was glad he would get help but why not still have him evaluated and put into missions? He didn't ask though, not wanting the answer to be considered obvious.

"I would have evaluated Mr. Barton given I'm an ex-spymaster and an archer," a redhead says, before she leaves.

"She forgot to mentioned she was Nightengale- the world's best spymaster." Natasha actually jerked at that, eyes wide and Steve had to believe it then, staring at Shepard who had spoken. The woman motioned to Anders.

"Around the world there is... something known as the Fade. It's hard to define what it is but most call it he dream realm as people are able to enter the Fade in dreams. In the Fade there exists Spirits... and Demons." Anders took a breath. "Mages like I can enter the Fade consciously... and Demons can use us to enter this world." Anders closed his eyes looking pained. "I joined the Grey Wardens- an international task force- in the hopes of using their enhancing process to get rid of the mind control. It didn't work but it enhanced my magic to help me discover a way to do so. While with the Wardens I met a Spirit who had possessed a corpse after being forced out of the Fade by blood magic- that is magic that uses blood to work."

Steve wanted to gag at the thought of blood magic.

"I became arrogant and thought he could use me as a platform to return to the Fade. Instead I became his host and my anger towards the organization that brainwashed me began turning him into a Demon. We managed to reverse it but I was out of control and cause an explosion that claimed dozens of lives." Anders suddenly gained blue cracks in his skin and he opened shining blue eyes.

"I am Justice." A deep voice came from the blonde's throat. "I fight to right my wrongs and am here to help evaluate the Hulk because of our similar natures. As well we hope to provide a way for the two to work in harmony much like Anders and I have learned to do." The blue vanished and Anders nodded to Bruce who looked completely shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a plot bunny I keep going back to as you’ll see. The Mass Effect Foundation is an idea I really want to play with. I keep changing my mind on how I want to write it but I know that I want it to be Pro-Tony.


	6. Meeting

Steve did not expect upon entering the compound to be told to head to a meeting room by FRIDAY. He obeyed, frowning. Tony didn't have the authorization to call meetings, why was he doing so? He'd have to talk with him.

Upon getting there though he found the rest of the team and Maria Hill waiting, along with a heavily scarred person, a red headed woman, two brunette women, a pink haired woman, a male blonde, and a male brunette.

"Nice to meet you," said the scarred person, the voice raspy. "My name is Riley Cousland- I was a Commander for the Grey Wardens for five years." Steve frowned as did Wanda though Sam gasped and Natasha's eyes narrowed. "The Grey Wardens are a global task force that are affiliated with the Mass Effect foundation- you may know this foundation Ms. Hill given the fact SHEILD was heavily fined for its illegal first contact with aliens. The ME is supposed to be in first contact with aliens all around the world, it is the law." Cousland said, raising an eyebrow. Steve turned to Maria who scowled.

"I know," she said shortly. Cousland nodded. "Miss Cousland-"

"Mrs." The woman apparently, corrects. "I'm married. This is my husband, Zevran Cousland." She gestured to the slim blonde. He grinned at them cheekily. "He's a PR specialist along with Altea Bellerose and her wife, Alexandria." She motioned to a brunette in a white hoodie and the pink haired woman.

"Mrs. Cousland," Steve spoke up then. "What do you mean that this mass effect thing had legal rights to first contact?"

"Around the World War II era, there was another war occurring." Said Cousland. "This one was against the Reapers," she flicked her wrist and a hologram of a robotic machine appeared. "Reapers were a group of AI built thousands of years ago by a group of aliens we term the Levithan. The Levithan wished to create a way to prevent machines from killing organic... their AI they made to figure this out decided wiping out all advanced civilizations every 50 thousand years was the best idea. A group of aliens landed on Earth attempting to escape the Reapers upon the early discovery of their plans. A group of Grey Wardens found them and a mutual decision was made to have the aliens work with the Grey Wardens using Earth as a base. One human stumbled upon this information by chance- Samantha Shepard. She helped fight the Reapers and was even the one to pull the trigger to destroy them for good." A hologram of a redhead appeared. "The Mass Effect Foundation reached out to the various governments around the world and became what is now known as the First Contact laws so that all first contact is handled by them. After all- who better to help then aliens?"

"And they never helped with their advanced technology at all?" Natasha asked, her voice hard. Cousland rolled her eyes.

"Romanov, what says they haven't? The only company who never benefited was SI and that's because a nasty meeting between Howard Stark and Shepard, and then later when Tony Stark began going twenty years ahead of the rest of Earth in terms of technology and innovention." Cousland shook her head. "That's not why I'm here."

"Is the Mass Effect Foundation hoping to fund us?" Steve asked, figuring it made sense that a organization like that would want to fund the Avengers who destroyed an invading army.

"No." Cousland said. "I left the Grey Wardens due to being politically active in my birth country given my brother is a Teryn, I was named sister of the heart to the King and I temporarily stepped in as an Arlessa for a while." Cousland shrugged. "I came back to the States as I was raised here. I became a security officer at SI and given my background I was placed in this position."

"What position?"

"Head of the Avengers Initative," Cousland said, shrugging at their faces.

"I'm the head of the Initative." Maria said, glaring.

"No you're not. You're the SHEILD liaison," said Cousland casually.

"The Initative is a SHEILD program." Maria countered.

"Is it?" Cousland asked, sounding amused. Steve frowned at her. "Then I ask you leave all weapons, all gear behind when you leave this property as this is Stark Industries property and those are owned by the company. Have fun finding funding, gear and more." Cousland nodded and the group began picking stuff up, about to leave.

"Wait-" Maria said, sounding horrified. Cousland stopped. "You'll pull funding?"

"Yes. Miss Potts authorized this all so that the SI funding is not misused in anyway." Cousland's eyes seemed to flash towards Natasha and Wanda. "Didn't you read any of the paperwork you signed?"

No answer and Cousland rolled her eyes again.

"Well then, Morrgian, Nightnegale... wait I mean Leliana." The redhead grinned as Natasha jerked. Maria cursed, leading to Steve eyeing her.

"I am Leliana Faithson, a lawyer, ex-spymaster and someone who laughed in the face of SHEILD when they tired to recruit me." Said the redhead cheerfully. "This is my partner, Morrigan Hex." The other brunette woman gave a short nod. "The paperwork you signed stated you may live here with room and board paid as long as the monthly cap of expenses is not breached. Mr. Vision, Mr. Stark has listed you as his relative given your creation and thus you are exempt from this rule." Steve frowned at that. He couldn't have Vision being corrupted by Tony and his ways...

"As well, you will be paid per mission thanks to Mr. Stark brokering a deal with the government," said Morrigan. "Miss Maximoff- your Visa is currently up in the air given your origins."

"Steve said-" Wanda began and Morrigan snorted loudly.

"Does not matter. This is the law and legal system. You were granted a special Visa I know you signed paperwork for stating you were confined to the compound unless on a mission." Morrigan held up said paperwork, not flinching under Wanda's gaze. "We will follow this- in a year we can revisit this document once you have proved yourself."

Wanda's eyes filled with tears and Steve opened his mouth to tell the woman off when Morrigan snorted.

"I have a son Miss Maximoff who tried the crocodile tears many times- I am immune. As well-" Morrigan shook her head and red sparks seemed to fall from her. "I am older, more skilled and better trained. Try again later." Steve looked at Wanda who looked shocked it hadn't worked and sighed. Looked like he had to have this conversation again.

"Better trained?" Vision asked then.

"Magic is common in Thedas. A strange phenomenon we refer to as the Fade gives individuals magic. I am an apostate- someone trained outside of the legal system. But given the legal system was created by the Chantry and brainwashed the mages..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said- this plot bunny keeps popping up. It’s fun though


	7. Den Mother- just assume everything isn’t friendly unless it says so. This isn’t

None of the New Avengers were waiting for them, though given they were early it made sense.

"This place looks a bit different," Sam mused as they entered the building, discovering a new hallway. They followed it until the reached a common area where a blonde haired boy was working on something. He looked up to squint at them.

"... You're early." He said.

"Who are you?" Wanda demanded and Steve winced. He'd been curious himself but that was blunt...

"Duncan Tabris. My mom's the one who runs the compound now. Liaison between SI and the Foundation." The Mass Effect Foundation being the organization that claimed responsibility over the Avengers now- stating given they'd been operating since the forties and one of their task forces had been opreraibg for centuries they were the only ones qualified to handle the Avengers. Steve had been appreciative. It would smooth things over greatly to have such an organization just let them work without issue.

"So why are you here kid?" Clint asked him.

"I live here. It was decided mom should live on property to be able to respond quick and I have magic so it's not like it's to dangerous." The boy raised his hand and twisted, a white light suddenly appearing. "Mom, the Rouges or Team Cap or whatever they're being called are here." He twisted his hand again and the light sped off through a doorway.

"Whatever were being called?" Natasha asked as Steve frowned at the boy for his rudeness.

"I eavesdropped on a convo with some of the bigwigs. Team status is up in the air- you might stay together or might be separated depending on what they think is proper." The boy went back to whatever he'd been doing with his books.

"What?" Steve asked as a blonde woman entered, dressed in a grey skirt and white blouse.

"Duncan, don't be rude." She told the boy. He shrugged. "... okay what math problem is it this time?" The boy held up a sheet and the woman looked at it. Steve noticed her pointed ears then. What... "... yeah I can't help. Ask your pops. And where is your brother?"

"He's training with Aunt Leliana. She says he's getting good with a bow. He hid his homework." Duncan pouted and the woman snorted.

"Good. You don't need to cheat." She told the boy before turning to them.

"Tabris. I thought you were a secretary in Stark Legal." Natasha spoke up in a bland tone. The woman shrugged.

"I worked with the Hero of Ferelden to save the Thedasion nations. I was trained by an assassin at the time and later worked for a few years as King Alistair's advisor before I came to America as I could no longer really deal with being in Ferelden. I still maintained connections with the Foundation and even did a few tasks for them. It was decided that due to this history I would best suit the liaison as well as suiting the task of compound... manager?"

"Den mom." Duncan coughed. His mother rolled her eyes as the boy made another light appear. "Hey pops, I need math help." The light went off again.

"I'm Kalia Tabris, you can call me Kalia or Ms. Tabris." The woman said politely. "Now due to the damages done to the Compound when Miss Maximoff left-" Wanda flinched and Steve gave Kalia a look she appeared to ignore. "The structure has changed. Rooms were rearranged and are a little smaller. You may pick to have the rooms connected to one common area where a kitchen will be that you can take meals in-"

"What of our old rooms?" Steve asked in confusion.

"Miss Romanoff and your room were destroyed when Vision was thrust through the floor." Was the bland reply. Wanda flinched even more and Steve really wanted to tell Kalia off but Wanda destroyed their rooms? What? "It was decided to completely scrap the rooms and make new ones- your belongings will be released to you when you settle into a new room though some have been taken as it was discovered they were purchased illegally."

"What?" They all demanded and Kalia pulled out a phone.

"A gutair costing five hundred thousand dollars was purchased with the Avenger mission fund. This was done illegally and thus taken away, as was a 1940 style radio. There were more, but these were the more expensive things." Kalia raised a single eyebrow. "You did receive a stipend, there was no reason to purchase the items with the mission funds."

Steve felt himself blush. He hadn't...  
  
"I didn't realize those were mission funds." He admitted. Wanda was silent.

"Understandable and that is why you were not arrested when we discovered it. Still- we did take the objects." Kalia said to them and he nodded. Made sense.

"It was mine," Wanda said, looking upset.

"It was illegally bought Miss Maximoff." Kalia said before she pushed on. "There's a cafeteria you can get food from for free three times a day. Your personal kitchen you may stick with what you want but that comes out of your own pocket-"

"Vision!" Wanda interrupted Kalia just as Steve was about to. They had to pay for their food now? However he was happy to wait while Wanda reunited with her true love.

"Miss Maximoff," Vision said, sounding distant and Steve frowned as the android walked over to them. Was he trying to sound professional in front of Kalia? She didn't seem to really care. Steve opened his mouth to voice his thoughts when Vision spoke. "May we act unprofessional?"

"Viz..." Kalia laughed and in front of them the two shared a quick kiss, silenceing Wanda. "Go help Duncan now."

"Yeah, come on pops!" Duncan called out. "I need a hand!" Vision laughed and walked over.

"Vision..." Wanda said in a broken tone and Steve felt furious.

"Vision just because you're mad-" he began but Kalia spoke up.

"Miss Maximoff was nearly charged with assault and domestic abuse thanks to her stunt Captain Rogers. Vision only agreed to drop the charges when she signed a contract stating she would not attempt to enter a romantic relationship with him, didn't you read what you signed?" Wanda blushed and Steve felt his own cheeks warm. It had all been ridiculous crap he'd planned on speaking to Tony about.

"How long have you two been dating?" Scott asked then, his tone polite. Steve looked at him and didn't notice anger or anything just honest curiosity.

What?

"Two years, though we've since become engaged." Kalia lifted her hand to show her ring and Wanda gasped. Kalia ignored that. "It's legal on several planets the Foundation knows of so we'll be heading into space to get married." She smiled at Vision who smiled back before turning to Duncan to help with the homework.

Wanda screamed then and red mist rushed from her at Kalia who raised a hand.

"In the name of the Maker." The woman said and a burst of uncoloured light came from her hand and stopped the mist. It rocketed back to Wanda who gasped and clutched her chest. "Strike one. You attacked me out of no reason."

"What was that?" Clint asked, blinking and reaching up to rub his head. "My head..." Kalia's eyes sharpened.

"Te Thedosian nations have been dealing with magic for thousands of years. We developed a way for normal individuals to repel it. I used a smite on Miss Maximoff- temporarily blocking all of her abilities... including her mental manipulation. Vision!" Vision came forward and the mind stone glowed as he looked at Clint.

"You do have traces of mental manipulation, very recent but shoddy." He looked to Kalia. "I'll contact Dr. Anders."

"Yes please. Duncan, go and get a Foundation rep please. We have a small problem on our hands." Wanda looked confused and hurt while Clint looked sick.

"Wanda wouldn't do that!" Steve protested loudly.

"Maybe not consciously but mental arts can leak out and Mr. Barton was under the control of the septet for a while. It's possible her feelings may have been pushed through to him." Kalia said. Wanda blinked at that.

"I... you may be right..." she sounded horrified by the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kalia may or may not be in the verse when I finally finish it. She’s interesting though. A non-Warden origin who romanced Alistair, became his mistress and had kids but left cause she couldn’t do it any more.


End file.
